Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a technical field of touch display, and in particular, to a touch screen, a manufacturing method thereof and a display device comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch technology is widely used in various multimedia electronic products, particularly in portable mobile electronic products, such as cellphone, e-book, tablet computer and the like. The touch technology is used as an input manner to effectively replace the existing input manners in the form of keyboard or mouse. Such a touch input manner is becoming a popular human-computer interaction interface and a multimedia interaction manner due to an intuitive operation as well as convenience.
A conventional touch screen comprises an outermost protective glass, an intermediate touch screen and an innermost display screen. A one glass solution (OGS) is a technology in which an ITO (indium tin oxide) conductive film and a sensor are directly formed on the outermost protective glass, that is, the outermost protective glass and the touch screen are combined into one screen in the OGS technology, reducing the production cost and increasing the rate of qualified products, thus the requirement for super-thin intelligent terminal can be met and the display effect is improved. Therefore, the OGS technology is increasingly used in electronic devices such as intelligent terminal.
The touch screen generally comprises a central active area and a peripheral dummy area, a touch electrode is arranged in the active area and the wire is arranged in the dummy area. However, in the prior art, the ITO wire has a high impedance, such that the number of the wires in a limited dummy area is limited. For example, the available largest width of the dummy area of the existing IC product is 2.1 mm, the number of wires routed in the dummy area is less than 36 if ITO wire width/wire spacing is calculated as 30 μm/30 μm. Thus, the biggest number of driving electrodes (TX) is equal to 36/2, that is, 18, and the largest width of the product is equal to 18*4.5 mm, that is, 81 mm or 8.1 cm, the product will thus be limited to a small-size.